User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 21
One month passed and it was Halloween. Lisa wasn't too amused about the holiday, but her kids were, mainly because they were getting chocolate for trick-or-treating. Hugh Jr and Alicia came rushing to Lisa's room. Hugh Jr: You know what today is, don't you, mom? Lisa: Of course I do. It's Halloween. Lucy's FAVORITE holiday of all time.. Why is it her favorite holiday? So she can talk to spirits and ghosts all day long without sounding weird. But honestly, it always makes her sound weird, even on Halloween... Alicia: Yeah! But Halloween is also fun because you get to dress up in cute costumes and go trick-or-treating... Lisa: I was never really into that as a kid... Sure I went trick-or-treating with my siblings, but I always usually just wore a lab coat and called my costume a "mad scientist"... Hugh Jr: I think you just gave me an idea for my costume! Thanks mom! Alicia: I already planned my costume months into advance! I'll be a ray of sunshine! Lisa: I know. You've told me that since the fourth of July! Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hugh who was walking by, opened the door. It was Lucy. Lisa came to the door in shock. Lisa: Lucy? What are you doing here? Lucy: Sigh.. I was just going to see how my niece and nephew were doing on this coveted holiday I call Halloween... Lisa: If you want to do sacrificial hogwash to them... I won't let you. Lucy: No. It's nothing like that at all.. I just wanted to say hi. Hugh Jr and Alicia came downstairs. They saw Lucy. Alicia: Aunt Lucy? What are you doing here? Lucy: Well. I came to pay a visit to my favorite niece & nephew.. Hugh Jr: But it's Halloween.. Don't you usually enjoy yourself this day? Lucy: I do. But I want to enjoy it with you today... Your mother says you two are growing up fast... I wouldn't want to waste my days contacting the great spirits when I could do it with you two! Lisa: Noooo way... You are NOT turning my kids into your little devil worshipers! Lucy: It's not that at all.. I just want to educate them about spirits, ghosts, and things that go bump in the night on Halloween.. And what better way to do that than on Halloween? Lisa: Well... As long as you're not hurting anyone... I'm fine with it.. Just PLEASE have them back in time for dinner! Lucy: Sigh. Okay... Lucy and the kids then exited the house. Lucy: A fun trip to the cemetery might strike your interest.. Hugh Jr: Those things creep me out.. Why can't we go to the science museum instead? Lucy: Sigh.. Because young soul, the cemetery is full of amazing spirits... Alicia: Okay.. I literally get scared when my mom evilly laughs in her room.. How will I manage a day in a cemetery? Lucy: It's not that scary! I meet some wonderful friends there... Meanwhile at the house. Lisa: I don't know about this, Hugh... What if our kids are in danger with their aunt Lucy? Hugh: I dunno.. Lucy sounds nice.. Give her a chance... Lisa: You don't know Lucy the way I do.. She literally manipulates any situation to make it what she desires! Remember when she cast some hokey spell making everything stick to me? Hugh: Uhh.. I don't really... Lisa: Right... I didn't meet you then.. Well... What Lucy did was chant some inane rhymes in a spell book... Then everything stuck to me! It made it hard for me to use the bathroom! Hugh: That must've been rough.. What did you do? Lisa: I couldn't really do anything.. Lucy was already TOO powerful then... Hugh: Okay.. Well are you going to do something now? Lisa: YES! Of course I am! I'll follow that gothic traitor to the cemetery - which everyone knows is her secret dark space! The kids will probably be there eating up Lucy's "wisdom"... And I'll just watch behind a tomb... Hugh: Okay.. Are you sure about this, though? Lisa: Positive. Lucy is NOT going to disrupt our kids sleep! Lisa then stealthily exited the house. She noticed Lucy and the kids walk right up towards the cemetery which was right close to Lola's estate.. Meanwhile, Lucy and the kids have already reached the cemetery. Lucy: So.. This cemetery brings back childhood memories for me... Alicia: It does? Lucy: Yes. I always talked to all my ghost friends here... Lucy pointed to a tomb that said "Harriet Loud - died in 1969; born 1899." Lucy: This is great grandma Harriet. One of the best ghost friends I've ever met. Lisa could overhear from one of the tombs. She rolled her eyes. Hugh Jr spotted Lisa. Hugh Jr: Is that mom over there? Lucy: What? No.. Proceeding.. Great grandma Harriet.. Sigh.. Wish I could have met her in person.. Alicia: Uhhh... I don't know about... Lucy: Why don't we try to resurrect Harriet and see what happens. Lisa then could overhear everything. She looked furious! Lisa went up to Lucy. Lisa: LUCY! Are you serious? Trying to resurrect our deceased great grandmother? Lucy: Seriously... It's not what it looks like... Lisa: I was this close to letting you spend the night.. Now I can't even let you do that... Alicia: C'mon, mom.. We were having fun! Hugh Jr: Ever notice how when one of your siblings shows us something cool, YOU tend to freak out at them? Lisa: I'm sorry.. It's just doing something as inane and Satanic as resurrecting dead people.. It just gives me the creeps.. And besides.. I thought you two were scared of ghosts and spirits... Alicia: Well.. We were at first.. Until we managed to get over it when Aunt Lucy stated that ghosts were friends.. Hugh Jr: And I don't even know if it's scientifically possible for there to REALLY be ghosts... But who cares? I love imagining! Lisa: Well.. Why don't I bring you two home.. (to Lucy) And don't you EVER think of visiting only to teach my kids about creepy stuff like that! Lucy: Sigh.. I guess I won't bug you anymore... Sigh... Lisa and the kids then headed home, while Lucy was sitting alone in the cemetery. Lucy: Well.. That was it great grandma Harriet... The kids are gone. You won't be resurrected any time soon... And now I must go back home to wallow in my misery... At Lisa's house. Lisa: I can't believe you two! You know it's Halloween.. Going to a cemetery TODAY could ruin ones life! Hugh Jr: YOU believe in this superstitious nonsense? Lisa: It's not nonsense.. Apparently what Lucy forgot to leave out was that werewolves and vampires come out during the night and... Alicia: That just sounds like something from that old show, Vampires of Melancholia... I'd know. Aunt Lucy showed it to us... Lisa (in head): That ignorant little... Lisa: How nice for you.. I honestly have to do something now, that you think of it.. Lisa then went to her lab in her room. Lisa: I must research all possible dangers coming in Halloween night.. It clearly WON'T be pretty... Lisa then turned on her security cameras she sneakily put around town that have been hanging since she was in middle school at age 8. Lisa: Hmm. Fascinating. Lucy's STILL at the cemetery.. She noticed Lucy was lighting up a match and put it on the Harriet tombstone. She then noticed a tall gothic looking guy who wasn't Rocky showed up. He snuggled up close to Lucy. Lisa gasped. Lisa then ran out of her lab and house. She got to the cemetery. Lucy: So.. Silas. This is my great grandma Harriet. She was a pretty cool lady. Silas: So.. I have a great uncle, Hank, who's currently dead.. Why don't we pay some respects to him.. Lucy: I'd love that. Lisa went up to Lucy. Lisa: I cannot BELIEVE you! Weren't you supposed to be at home with your HUSBAND? Lucy: Rocky and I divorced a long time ago if that's what you were wondering.. Aren't YOU supposed to be doing some weird mad science experiments? Lisa: I was.. But now I'm thinking I won't.. Since Silas here is clearly a vampire... Silas: Uhhh... Lucy: He's not a vampire.. I sure wish, though.. But he's not.. Edwin's a vampire.. And a sure cute one at that. Lisa: Okay. Weird.. But do you even know him? Lucy: I've known him since we were kids.. Remember when Lincoln brought in a ton of love notes? Yeah.. One of them was from Silas. Lisa: And another was from David.. Yes! NOW I remember.. But I'm with Hugh now... So that's totally out of the question.. But I see you and Rocky AREN'T together anymore. What happened? Lucy: I dumped him since he wasn't showing any interest into Great Grandma Harriet... Lisa: That's kinda an inane reason to dump someone.. Lucy: I had to! He was super boring and only thinking about his job.. At a FACTORY! Lisa: And I forgot.. Your job is.. Praying to the dead? Lucy: Heavens no! I'm a mortician! Lisa: Of course.. I remember now... Lucy: And is it okay if I stay at your house for dinner? Lisa: Sure.. If you don't scare my kids again, that is... Lucy: Deal. I'll try to keep the ghost talk to a minimum, at least around you.. Lisa: Good. And about Silas? Lucy: Oh. I know where he lives.. I'll take him home, then be right at your house. Lisa: Good. Okay. Lisa then headed back home. Alicia and Hugh Jr were already in their costumes. Lisa: Seriously? You two are going trick-or-treating now? Alicia: Yeah.. Hugh Jr: Perhaps... Lisa: But it's dinner time... And I was going to make a chocolate fountain.. Hugh overheard. Hugh: Lisa, you're seriously NOT making a chocolate fountain for dinner! Lisa: Of course I am! It's Halloween! Hugh: Oookay.. The doorbell rang. Hugh Jr: I'll get that! Hugh Jr opened the door. It was Lucy. Hugh Jr: Aunt Lucy? Please come in. We were just about to have dinner! Lucy: I say.. What's cooking? Lisa: A chocolate fountain... And it wasn't easy, lemme tell you! Hugh Jr: All she did really was create a nuclear fusion device and drop her candy bar in there... Lisa: What Lucy doesn't know won't hurt her.. Lucy: Now.. I am aware tonight's Halloween... And you two.. What are you supposed to be? Alicia: Well.. I'm a ray of sunshine... Hugh Jr looked at his lab coat and gloves. Hugh Jr: I'm a mad scientist... Lucy: These costumes won't do.. Lisa: WAIT! What are you up to? LUCY! Lucy: Relax! I was just going to suggest some vampire make-up! Lisa: No kidding.. Lucy: A little vampire make-up won't hurt... Lisa: Sure it would. It would ruin the costumes! Lucy: Since when do you know about Halloween costumes? Lisa: I know plenty. Unlike you.. You expect EVERYTHING to be scary.. I look at things from a scientific viewpoint.. And vampire make-up.. Isn't scientific.. It's just inane.. Lucy: Well.. Maybe some werewolf makeup? Lisa: Nope. Lucy: Zombie makeup? Lisa: Wasting your time... Lucy: What make-up would YOU recommend, then? Lisa: None. Since Hugh Jr's a mad scientist.. And Alicia's a ray of sunshine.. No makeup is needed for these costumes, I'm sorry.. Lucy: Okay.. I know when I'm not welcome.. Lisa: You're not.. See ya.. Lisa then showed Lucy to the door. Lisa: Now who's ready for some REAL Halloween fun? Alicia: I am! But what happened to Aunt Lucy? Lisa: Well... She had some business to attend to.. Hugh Jr: We still are going trick-or-treating, right mom? Lisa: Right! But your dad should bring you. I have some work I need to do.. Alicia: Okay. Hugh Jr: Fine by me! The two then left with Hugh. Lisa then went to her lab to finish up one last chemistry experiment. Category:Blog posts